


Disobedience

by seldomvisions



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: Misty makes the mistake of underestimating Cordelia’s dominance.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2 am and not edited so enjoy x

The table was set and the whole coven was in their seats, enjoying a beautiful meal prepared for them by Delphine. Cordelia sat at the head, where the supreme always sat, and Misty sat to her right. Madison, Zoe, and Queenie chatted loudly about some tv show while Myrtle and Cordelia had a soft conversation about the future of the coven from here on out. 

Though sat right beside her, Misty felt left out. She had also feeling a bit brave lately though, teasing Cordelia throughout the day, during classes in the green house; during gathering. So when Cordelia had instructed Misty before dinner that her actions lately were not being taken lightly, and if she misbehaved during dinner... she would be punished, Misty decided she liked the idea of that. 

Misty's hand slowly crept from her lap onto Cordelia's and she watched as Cordelia didn't move an inch, continuing her conversation with Myrtle as if nothing was happening. Misty huffed softly in response, she always got a rise out of Cordelia when she misbehaved, tonight she thought Cordelia would especially be on the lookout; no jokes allowed. Misty continued drawing circles on Cordelia's thigh and inching closure to her center, wondering how far Cordelia would let her get. 

Misty didn't dare look in Cordelia's direction while performing such an activity so she looked ahead at Madison and Zoe as they both were locked into conversation with Queenie who sat right beside her. When Misty's fingers lightly touched Cordelia's core through her dress, her heart jumped into her throat when she felt Cordelia's hand grab hers in a death grip. Cordelia wasn't the one to do things publicly, so it was barely noticeable where there limbs where located. 

Misty quickly glanced over to Cordelia and Cordelia smiled, Misty's face contorted in confusion in response. "A moment Myrtle," Cordelia paused her conversation and leaned in close until her lips where right at Misty's ear. "Little girls who don't do as their told get punished. Do you hear me?" Cordelia hissed and Misty suppressed a gulp as Cordelia moved away with a smile. "Misty?" Cordelia said sternly when Misty didn't respond immediately. Misty knew whenever Cordelia asked a question, she wanted an answer. "Hmm?" Misty said with confidence, she wasn't going to let Cordelia scare her. 

That was a mistake. 

*** 

"You are going to look at me when I speak to you Misty Day." Cordelia's harsh voice boomed through their shared room upstairs. Cordelia had put a soundproofing spell on the room, so they could be as loud as needed. "Do you understand me?" She grabbed Misty's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Yes." "Yes what?" Cordelia gripped harder onto Misty's face. "Y-yes ma'am." "There's my good mannered girl." Cordelia cooed, her manner instantly changed, now stroking Misty's cheek. 

"Where was she during dinner? Hmm?" Misty's breathing was uneven and heavy as Cordelia's other hand was further south, pumping two fingers in and out of the younger witch at a brutal pace. "I d-don't know." Misty tried to hold her composure and keep her gaze into Cordelia's eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks from her own. "Why are you crying sweetheart? This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Cordelia smiles softly, slowing the pace of her fingers making Misty sigh in relief. 

Cordelia leaned close and kissed her softly on the lips, trailing kisses to her jaw and her ear before speaking again, "For Mommy to fuck you? Punish you for disobeying my orders? You know I don't like to hurt you baby," Cordelia rose again and looked at Misty expectantly. "Yes ma'am." Misty bucked her hips desperate for more contact from her girlfriend again, as Cordelia had slowed to an unbearable slow pace. 

Cordelia laughed softly at Misty's pitiful attempt and withdrew her fingers entirely, a whine escaping from Misty's lips. "Look at me doll," Misty instantly stared into Cordelia's eyes, a pleading look written all over her face. Pleased with her compliance, Cordelia kissed her harshly, moaning into it and instantly deepening it. 

A flick of her wrist and Misty was unable to keep her lips on Cordelia's as intense waves of pleasure ripped through her. Cordelia knew Misty hated when she used her magic instead of herself to please her and she was going to use that against her tonight, this was a punishment after all. 

"Aw, poor baby. You're a moaning mess and i'm not even touching you." Misty's eyes were no longer on her supreme and we're screwed shut as a stream of endless moans and cries escaped her lips. Cordelia was still atop Misty, pinning her down and stilling her squirming as she sucked on the spot on Misty's neck she knew would draw her to the edge. It didn't take long. 

"P-please please please Mommy please can I cum, please?" Misty begged and Cordelia trailed more kisses up to her mouth but stopped and put a finger there instead. "You know I love to hear you beg, but little girls who tease their doms when instructed not to don't get to cum." 

With another flick of her wrist Misty was instantly brought down from her near high and another stream of pleas came from her "No no no Mommy please I need you no please." Cordelia laughed as she climbed off of Misty, "You can beg for it all you want angel, but I won't be giving it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> 🙊


End file.
